Akatsuki Reformed
by SojiSohma
Summary: OC Galore. AU Akatsuki story. NOT crack, believe it or not. Um...T for language. How many chapters up now? 4? Yeah, 4.
1. Intro

**-Intro-**

The Akatsuki were slowly hunted down after being fully uncovered. But they weren't going to go out without a fight. They have now reached a sort of stalemate, with only half the Akatsuki left and only two of the famous 15 Genin's of Konoha and Suna. The two left were, of course, the Jinchuuriki Gaara and Naruto. They are training new Genin's of their village, hoping to get enough strong nin to take down the rest of the Akatsuki once and for all. But the Akatsuki are up to their own tricks. It all started when Deidara was on a mission and was met by a girl. They fought, and Deidara quickly deemed her worthy of the Akatsuki. After all, she was a Missing nin. So, he brought her back to the main hideout and proposed an idea to the leader, who accepted after some time. They were going to recruit six new members, and split up the teams already formed so each new member was accompanied by a veteran. They would soon strike back against the Jinchuuriki. And they would win.


	2. Sake

**Alright, here comes my new story! Just to warn you, my writing style and characters have changed to no end. It's kinda creepy reading what I wrote not so long ago...I guess I've been through some tough times or something...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the Akatsuki. I don't own anyone/thing/place/IT.**

**--------------------------------------------**

A great bird flew across the desert sky, on it's way to the Akatsuki hideout. The maker of the clay bird was on top of it, along with his partner, who was blankly staring at the small, empty bottle of sake in her hands. "Osaka-san, you shouldn't drink so much, yeah. You're way too young, yeah," the blond-haired man said to the girl.

"This stuff barely effects me. I could drink several more bottles like this and not feel a thing," she replied sharply, and glared at him. "Besides, since when do you care if I end up drunk? You're the one who suggested saki in the first place, Deidara-sama." Of course, he hadn't suggested drinking so much, but Osaka failed to mention that.

"I started caring when you were officially named my partner, yeah. If we have to fight and you're drunk, your Gensou won't be of much use, yeah."

Osaka ignored him as the bird landed, and nimbly jumped off and headed inside the Akatsuki hideout, leaving Deidara to do away with the giant bird.

Deidara made the ball of clay they had just been riding on top of disappear in a small puff of smoke, making next to no noise. As much as he loved explosions, he knew when it was necessary to keep quiet. Being next to the Akatsuki hideout was definately one of those times. He turned away from his former masterpeice to see his old partner and new staring at eachother. "Sasori no Danna, haven't you gotten a partner yet, yeah?" he asked as he approached them.

"No, I've been stuck here ever since Osaka-san became your partner. Although it's given me time to fix up my puppets. They've needed maintenance for quite a while." For once Sasori was walking around in his normal form. It didn't matter now, and hadn't before, but Deidara had always preferred working with a partner who didn't look like a giant slug.

Osaka slipped behind Sasori and into the official haunt of the Akatsuki, immediately heading for where she knew the leader would be. She left Deidara and Sasori to talk amongst themselves.

------------

The young man was sleeping lightly near the memorial site when he was turned over so he was laying on his back, causing his long silver hair to spread across his face. He abruptly sat up to see the hand made of sand retracting back into the user's gourd. "Ohayou, Gaara-sama, do we have a mission finally?"

"Yes. But the other two are busy with small missions necessary to keep Konoha running. It will just be you and me this time. And it's in Kirikagure." Gaara had stepped down as Kazekage in light of this recent crisis, and agreed to teach some of the most promising students. Akio was already a Chuunin, despite earning Konoha's trust only a few months ago. He could be a bit eccentric at times, but was overall a great fighter.

"Kirikagure, eh?" Akio had been relishing the thought of a real mission, and this sounded like one, but now he was looking forward to it in disdain. Back to Kirikagure. Back to where he had left, betrayed, just for the sake of freedom. Then there was the matter of his sister. She had also come from Kirikagure, and he had helped her escape without her realizing it. But she hadn't gone on to better things. If the rumors were to be believed, she had gotten involved in the organization that had caused this huge mess: the Akatsuki.

"Having second thoughts? Too bad." Gaara glared at the Kioshi boy in front of him, daring him to try and get out of it. "It's regarding your sister, and there's a chance she might be there too. You can obviously fight her, and win, from what you've told me." Akio nodded, and Gaara turned around and headed for the gates of Konoha. "We leave now."

---------------------------------------------------

**Some notes on translation**

**Deidara-sama- 'sama' is basically like a higher-up, someone better than you in one way or another. Osaka is showing her respect to Deidara by saying she considers him better than her.**

**Osaka-san- When Deidara says it, it's like he's calling her his equal. When Sasori says it, he's saying that she is below him and doesn't deserve respect from him.**

**Sasori no Danna- Deidara called Sasori this before I got my hands on this story. It basically means 'master.' Deidara acknowledges the fact that Sasori is a stronger than him by calling him 'master' in a sense.**

**Osaka and Sasori- It hasn't shown up yet, but Osaka calls Sasori 'Sasori-san.' This is like an insult to him, calling him equal, considering the one she calls better than her calls him 'master.' Somehow, it works out. In my head.**

**-Insomnia Kills**

**------ I had a lot of help from **Spuffy is a -gasp- xemox **with editing and crap. Thank you much-ness!**

**By the way...Yes, I do know it's rather short. Especially for a first chapter. So shoot me.**


	3. Full House over Two Pair

_Quick note: Spuffy is my 'editor' and fixes random crap I mess up due to not having a word checker on WordPad. On that note, Spuffy is still the uke. (Like I'd let you take my role)_

_Spuffy's note: On the saki/sake note. Sorry, I'm not Japanese so I didn't know, but I could have looked it up. So I am deeply sorry. I will do much better. And as for you miss Soji-chan (her nickname/petname that i use), how am I uke???? Lets see I'm stronger, and more...well that's about it. But yeah...your face! O yes, I'm not updating my stories anytime soon. I need to put all my energy into my PACE (Piece of Ass Crap Exactly) project. Its not the real acronym, but to me it is so shut up!_

_She just knows I'm too smart for her._

**Alright, time for Chapter 2. Ano...yeah. Happy Birthday! -ahem- (Note: It isn't anyone's b-day)**

**Disclaimer (of sorts): Yuumei was thought up by Itaraa. Yuumei was improved by me with Itaraa's permission.**

**Osaka and Akio, not to mention Renku, were all created and revised several times by me and me only. **

**Um...Deidara, Gaara, Sasori, and every other canon character belong to whoever it was that created Naruto. (Can't remember)**

**Taku was made by Sunrage. I improved him with her permission.**

**Arisu was created by The Red Shinobi Arisu. I changed her to fit into the story properly. I got permission.**

**Same with Hakotsu and munkeezrool09.**

**ZOMG EDIT**

**I changed a bit of wording that was driving me mad all day at school today, and fixed an age screw up. Those seem to happen a lot.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked down the dark, bleak hallways, someone caught Osaka's eye. She stared at him for a second, then ignored him completely. _It isn't real. He isn't actually there. He couldn't be._ Thoughts like this flooded her head as she passed the young man. It was a side effect of the Kioshi Gensou, seeing him. Sadly, it was just one of them; she often saw people that weren't really there, people she had killed or otherwise incapacitated. The only member of the Akatsuki who knew anything about this, and the only one that needed to know, was Deidara. After joining she had killed too many people to keep a track on their faces, so when she saw them, she had to point them out to Deidara to make sure she really was seeing things. But this time, she knew exactly who it was she was seeing. Her older brother, Akio. When she escaped from the Kioshi's, she had been forced to get past him. Because of this unexpected obstacle, she had had to torture him with Gensou to the point of insanity.

The distraction of her brother looming over her was disipated by another of the newer members of the Akatsuki, Yuumei, walking right through the illusion. "Osaka-chan, you're back!" the younger girl exclaimed happily, trying to hug Osaka. Not one to get hugged, she stepped to the side to avoid the red-head.

"Hopefully not for long, Yuumei-san. I have reason to believe Deidara-sama and I are getting sent on another mission as soon as I get a hold of Sir Leader." It was only a half-truth; she didn't have any reason to think they would get a mission, but she sure as hell hoped for one. "Where's Itachi-sama? You should know, being his partner and all."

"Ano..." Yuumei tilted her head to the side slightly, staring off into space for a second before perking up again. "Oh, yeah! I have no idea!" She smiled, glad to 'help' her 'friend', as she called Osaka.

Osaka sighed in exasperation, then gladly slipped away from the more-than-energetic girl with the excuse of, 'Sir Leader will be looking for me.'

------

As he stared the other boy in the eyes, Taku Ryo tried to read them for any clues into his thoughts. He saw...something, something good he hoped, and said quietly, "I'll stay in." His small smirk changed to a groan and a curse when Renku layed down his cards, grining broadly. "Damn...All I've got is two pair..." He glared at the cards already down, three queens and two aces, wondering if the Aburame had somehow managed to cheat, despite his keen eyesight.

Seeing the questioning look in Taku's eyes, Renku quickly said, "I swear, the spiders have stayed away the entire time." As if to prove his statement, several of his eight-legged friends slowly crawled towards him from behind. "And this, Taku, is why I don't play poker with you. Ever. You suck at it and are a sore loser."

"Not true!" After saying this he reconsidered what Renku had said. "Alright, maybe a bit true. But just a bit!" He smiled and quickly picked up the 52 cards spread around the clearing. They were in the middle of Training Ground 3, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. But over the years the forest had grown less unruly, and it was now abandoned for a short while to make it 'exam-worthy' once more. At least, abandoned to most. Renku and Taku still came here often when their Jounin was being a bit too serious for their tastes. This time, though, Gaara-sama had specifically told them to stay away from Konoha for a short while. He said he needed to have a special mission with Akio to train him more. "So, Renku, why do you think Gaara-sama really took Akio on his own mission? It must be important...I hate Akio getting all the good missions just because he's older! He's not even originally from Konoha! How do we know he isn't going to turn on us at the most crucial moment!?"

Renku sighed in exasperation at his teammate and good friend. "Taku, you're ranting again. Is that all you can do?" He smiled to show he wasn't really serious. "Let's get out of here. There's a huge snake coming," he said as he got up, brushing the dirt off his black trenchcoat. He knew Taku had a sort of phobia of snakes, so he had to tell him that, even if it was only a small one.

Taku bristled at what his friend said, and sprang up from his position sitting on the ground, and was soon out of the forest, trying to keep it looking natural, especially once Renku started laughing behind him.

------

**Sorry this one's short again, but I just got a Dwarf Hotot (pronounced oh-toe) (it's a bunny) named Gaara! Look up a picture of one and you'll see why. He's soooo kawaii!! I wuv him**

**Anywho, yeah. The reason I posted it already when it's so short is because...-drum roll- I got Gaara and I'm squeeish and want to get some freaking reviews! Oh, and, the second part with Taku and Renku has not yet been gone over by Spuffy, so there's probably some, but very few, errors. (She really doesn't do much anyways)**

**-Insomnia Kills**


	4. Plans

**As usual, this was looked over (or will be, once she freaking e-mails me back) and changed a bit by Spuffy is a -gasp- XemoX**

**Although, unless you're starting your reading here, which wouldn't be very smart, you already knew that.**

**Um...yeah. Chapter 3.**

**Oh, and, it's 1 am and my sister won't stop watching tv (right next to my fracking bed) so I'm just out of luck on sleeping...and this probably sucks XD**

**Nevermind, it did suck -horribly- but I've revised it to be good...ish.**

---

Not long after leaving Yuumei to do what she would, Osaka was in front of Sir Leader, getting a mission, much to her surprise and pleasure. Before he could tell her what it was, though, a knock came at the door and Sasori half-led Deidara in, and turned to leave without a word. "Danna, yeah?" he said as his former partner left, then turned to face the other two without an answer. "So we have a mission, yeah?"

"Deidara, Osaka, your mission is to go to Kirikagure." Osaka's eyes widened when she heard this, and Deidara smirked slightly, but that was all the emotion either of them showed. "Somehow, a nin from Suna found his way past Zetsu twice, with information that we don't want him to know. He is heading for Kirikagure to meet important people from Konoha. Your job is simple...all you have to do is kill him."

There was no reason for Osaka to be worried about this mission, even with it being in Kirikagure, but she was. She wouldn't let herself show it, not in front of anyone. "Fine. Let's get out of here, yeah."

------

As soon as he received the orders from Sir Leader, Deidara was on his way out, clay already being molded, and Osaka trailing not far behind him. Before long they were both on top of the clay bird once more, well on their way to Kirikagure. Once they got there, Deidara quickly got rid of the bird, and of his cloak and hat. Osaka had taken to not wearing hers on a regular basis, as they attracted too much attention. But both of them still wore their rings; neither of them were stupid enough to take off those. They entered the village through the means of Osaka's acting and Gensou combination, and quickly got to work questioning people about Konoha nin getting there. They were, of course, very subtle questions and only asked of people that were either very ignorant or young. It didn't work, but no one suspected them.

------

Akio and Gaara were soon in Kirikagure, and Akio still had no idea why they had come there other than his sister was supposed to be there. Finally, after much begging, the Jounin told him.

"You know that your sister is in all likelihood a member of the Akatsuki. We're here to meet a man who managed to escape the Akatsuki and has some very important information. He should be meeting us soon, but he claims some of the younger members are following him here. That's where you come in. If your sister is among them, you know how to deal with her." He glanced over at the older boy and waited for his response.

A small smile quirked Akio's lips when he heard this, but when he saw the strange look he was recieving from Gaara, he quickly explained as best he could. "It's been so long since I've seen my little sister, I'm eager to see if she's alright, that's all." His sensei seemed to accept this excuse, and a distant look entered Akio's eyes as he considered what he was about to do, if everything went as planned.

---

**Well then, a little more this time XD Give me a break, I wrote all of this in one night...**


	5. Bijuu

**Alright, Chapter 4, here I come!**

**I would like to suggest a wonderous song to all of you. I thought of it because I just heard it several times in the movie 'Charlie's Angels' XD It's called 'Smack My Bitch Up' and I have no idea who it's by.**

**Thank you to my friend Vincent for ideas and betaing for facts about Naruto I may have messed up.**

**Annnnnd...Spuffy did her usual crap.**

---

Osaka didn't even try to hide her smile as Deidara attempted to, once again, scare off the small child that had been following him around, and once again, failed. Of course he couldn't use much to scare it off other than his words, which it most likely didn't understand anyways. Finally, after multiple glares and excessive cursing from Deidara, she decided to help him out a bit. "Hey, kid..." she began sweetly, kneeling down to the little boy's eye level, "We're really busy right now. We're doing big kid stuff. Boring stuff. Don't you wanna go play with that ball?" She pointed in some random direction, quickly using her Gensou to make him see a bright red ball bouncing not far away. He smiled and ran off without another word as Osaka smirked at Deidara. "See? All you have to do is ask nicely and point at some random object that isn't really there. Works every time."

"Tch, don't give me that, yeah. You had to use your Gensou to get him to bug off, yeah." Despite his words, his glare had softened, and it was obvious he was in a better mood. "This isn't going well, yeah. We have no way to find the people from Konoha, yeah. We don't even know if they're even coming, yeah!"

"We're in a hurry, it was necessary. Anyways, you need to calm down, Deidara-sama, something will turn up. If nothing else, we'll recognize someone from Konoha by pure luck..."

------

Gaara had been keeping a careful eye on Akio, and Akio had noticed it. Gaara looked suspicious, and that was a bad thing. To cover up his anxiety he frowned, glancing upward. "I need to make the conditions better for me..." he said quietly in explanation before using a quick, complicated jutsu to make the beginnings of a storm. The clouds were already rolling in, but not so quickly as to bring up suspicion in the residents of Kirikagure. He may have left peacefully, but the Kioshi's didn't like anyone using their sercret jutsu's out in open unless it was absolutely necessary. As urgent as this was, he had a feeling they wouldn't like the end result enough to let him use it.

------

"We really have no idea what you're talking about. What makes you think Gaara-sama would tell _us_ his plans?" Renku gave an exasperated sigh, wishing the idiot of an ANBU that was questioning him would just shut up. He was telling the truth, and had been the whole time, but for some reason the guy just couldn't see it. Taku was getting drilled across the room with the same questions, but taking it worse than himself. He glanced over his shoulder at his good friend, and sighed again. With the uproar he was creating, it was amazing he hadn't been stopped by ANBU attempting, and failing, to question him. It all gave Renku a headache, but not enough to where he didn't consider what all this could mean. Gaara not telling them where he was going with Akio was expected...but to not tell anyone else? "Why is this such a big deal?" he asked, surprised when he heard he had asked aloud, but even more surprised when he got an answer.

"Because you're both Jinchuuriki!" the ANBU member said angrily. "It isn't unlikely that Kirikagure, for one reason or another, sent Akio to get to you two. And with the Akatsuki rousing once more, we can't risk either of you!"

Renku jumped when he felt someone behind him. He looked back and saw Taku, angrier than he had ever seen him before. "Don't give us that 'can't risk either of us' crap. You make it sound as if you actually care what happens to us. No, you don't. You only care about the power Konoha gains by having two Jinchuuriki here. Don't touch me!" The last was aimed at the ANBU that had been questioning him, and that combined with the murderous glare sent his way, he listened. "I think it's obvious Renku and I don't know anything. You can let us go now." Renku almost smiled then. _Leave it to Taku. I was planning on getting out of here peacefully..._

"Alright. You can leave, if you can't think of anything else to tell us." Renku was up in a flash, grabbing Taku's arm and turning him towards the door before he could explode again. It wasn't often Taku got this pissed, but when he did...

"Come on Taku, let's get the hell out of here."

---

**Holy crap, yay me! Too bad my fracking internet is off until tomorrow. God, Yesterday was Sunday and it was pure TORTURE. Then today I had to deal with it. Luckily, I had inspiration. My sister told me to take all my anger at my dad (for doing stupid things that tend to cause minor heart attacks) and put it into my writing. So I thought to introduce the tiny fact that Renku and Taku have bijuu in them. I'm not sure it'll show up, so I might as well say: Renku has the eight-tailed Spider (how creative of me, right?) and Taku has the six-tailed Weasel. I know the Spider isn't really a bijuu, but I liked how it worked out. Yay irony, yeah!**

**Speaking of which, I have good news! For me! I'm going to a con and cosplaying Deidara-sama, yeah! I've got to get the 'yeah' thing down beforehand though. God, that's gonna be hard. But the day I found out I was going, I practiced a lot. That night, even my thoughts ended in 'yeah' without me willing them to.**


End file.
